Alichinno
by LucreziaB
Summary: TatsumiWatari. Un caso de varias muertes llevará a los cuatro shinigamis a la vieja Italia. Actualizado!
1. Inicio

¡Bienvenidos!

Antes de comenzar; decir a quién no le guste el shonen- ai que mejor no empieze a leerlo. De momento el rating es suave, pero en los proximos capitulos seguro que llegara a R (o M, como se llama ahora), pero cuando llegue el momento ya avisaré.

Warnings: Tatsumi/Watari, un poquito de Tsuzuki/Hisoka. Spoilers de los últimos libros de la serie.

_**

* * *

**_

Alichino

Un demone sussurra a Madre Luna

parole dimenticate,

parole silenti che raccolgono

poesie cantate in guerra,

che raccolgono ingiurie

cantate in pace.

Mi rapiscono e

mi ospitano nella sua dimora.

_Un demonio susurra a la madre luna/ palabras olvidadas/ palabras en silencio que recitan/ poesías cantadas en guerras/ que recitan insultos/ que fueron cantados en paz/ El me rapta/ y me da la bienvenida a su reino_…

* * *

La luna brillaba alta y clara sobre el cielo de la Toscana, iluminado las estrechas calles del casco antiguo de Florencia con un resplandor plateado y difuso.

Una silueta bajita y torpe cruzaba el Ponte Vecchio con pasos rápidos. Al llegar frente al imponte Palacio Viejo de los Médicis, sacó un arrugado mapa de turista, con el sello del consulado de Japón. Durante unos segundos se quedó inmóvil, en el centro de la plaza, bajo la atenta mirada de la réplica del David de Miguel Angel. La silueta se estremeció un poco ante el ceño fruncido y los penetrantes ojos de la estatua, acentuados aún más por la fría luz nocturna. Rápidamente, le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia la plaza de San Juan, donde está situada la resplandeciente Santa Maria della Fiori, la inigualable catedral de Florencia. ¡Que diferente se veía ahora, desierta y silenciosa, que en el día, ruidosa y trepidante con las voces de mil turistas diferentes!

Sin embargo, la figura no le paró atención a la catedral, si no que se detuvo ante el Baptisterio, una pequeña edificación en forma de bombón situada enfrente la catedral, en medio de la plaza. De planta octogonal y edificada en el mismo mármol verde y blanco que la iglesia, muchas veces esta pequeña y deliciosa construcción quedaba eclipsada por la majestuosidad del Duomo.

Pero esa noche una extraña aura parecía envolverlo. Era quizá una luz, una música suave y remota… en fin, algo que manaba de su interior. El personaje oscuro se quedó ahí enfrente, parado, incapaz de resistirse al influjo, con el mapa colgando de una mano. Se quedó ahí parado, hechizado, hasta que, lentamente y sin ningún ruido, las Puertas de Paraíso se abrieron y le acogieron en su interior.

La mañana siguiente, el sol brillaba alto y claro en el cielo de Meifu.

-¡ Veintitrés ¡¡Con esta ya van veintitrés almas!- El jefe Konoe rugía en su despacho, agitando un fax en la cara de Tatsumi.- ¡ Veintitrés almas perdidas y ellos como si nada!

-Calmese, jefe, así no solucionamos nada- Respondió el secretario, ya acostumbrado a los arranques de su jefe.

- ¡ Y ya llevan un mes dándonos largas¡¡Maldita División Mediterranea¿Es que no piensan hacer nada al respecto¡¡Tatsumi!

- ¡Si, señor!

- ¡Convoca a a Tsuzuki, Hisoka y Watari! Los quiero ver en este despacho para YA!

Cinco minutos mas tarde estaban todos reunidos en la oficina, mientras el Jefe revolvía furioso en un montón de papeles, hasta sacar una carpeta enorme. Se sentó pesadamente en su sillón de cuero mientras los tres shinigamis y el secretario permanecían de pié delante de él: Tsuzuki, medio dormido, trataba de reprimir un bostezo, mientras que Hisoka parecía cansado. Watari miraba distraido por la ventana, hasta que Tatsumi le dio un codazo. El científico intentó prestar un poco de atención a lo que les estaba explicando Konoe:

- Con esta última, ya son veintitrés las almas perdidas. Cómo en la mayoría de los casos, sus nombres aparecieron en el libro de los muertos, pero sus almas están en paradero desconocido. Los cuerpos también están en paradero desconocido.

En todos los casos eran japoneses de visita a Florencia, Italia, en su mayoría hombres de negocios. El primer desaparecido fue Tayiko Hikagura, 32 años, turista. Su alma lleva perdida desde marzo…. ¡4 meses¡¡¡Esto no puede continuar así!

- Pero, jefe… si todas la muertes sucedieron en Italia..- Interrumpió tímidamente Tsuzuki- ¿No tendrían que ocuparse de esto los propios italianos?

- La división italiana mandó investigar el caso hace tres meses, sin llegar a ninguna solución. Desde entonces nos llevan dando largas- Replicó Tatsumi.

¡Malditos irresponsables!- Volvió a gritar el Jefe- La División Mediterranea, a la que pertenece la Sección Italiana, es la que cuenta con más recursos de todo el mundo. Si no lo han solucionado ya, es que no piensan hacerlo. ¡Pero esto ya ha sido la gota que colma el vaso!

- ¿Que quiere decir con eso, jefe?

- El último muerto, Tsuzuki, fue el mismísimo cónsul japonés. Los de arriba nos han dado carta blanca en el asunto. Tenemos que resolver el caso nosotros mismos. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Watari, Tatsumi: tenéis esta tarde para hacer las maletas. El avión sale a las 8 de la tarde

-¿Queeeeee?Jefe, pero no pueden….

- Te aseguro que si que pueden, Watari, así que a las 7 y media os quiero ver a todos quatro en la terminal. Les he asegurado que mandaba a mis mejores shinigami…. No me falleis!.

_20:30. Aeropuerto de Narita (Tokio), salidas internacionales_.

"Ultima llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 753 con destino Roma"

Un grupo de turistas cruzaba apresuradamente el pasaje que conducía al avión, pasando por delante de un chico con ojos verdes y pinta de estar bastante cabreado. Hisoka se apoyó en la puerta con un suspiro exasperado, mientras Tatsumi, intentando mantener la paciencia, suplicaba a las azafatas que esperasen un minuto más.

Hisoka rastreó la terminal con la mirada una vez más. Nada. Ni rastro de sus dos compañeros. Hacia más de una hora que tanto el como Tatsumi habían llegado al aeropuerto, y aún no había ni rastro ni de Tsuzuki ni de Watari, que además hoy habían quedado para venir juntos. Tatsumi intentaba razonar con la asistente un vez mas, pero ya hacia mas de diez minutos que el vuelo debería haber cerrado las puertas. El chico estaba a punto de decirle a su superior que lo dejaran estar y que esos dos vagos ya se la apañarían, cuando sus dos compañeros aparecieron en un torbellino de maletas, abrigos y bolsas varias.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí¡¡Justo a tiempo!- anunció el rubio alegremente. Tsuzuki inmediatamente se lanzó encima de Hisoka, intentando que comiese uno de los pastelitos que él y el científico habían estado compartiendo antes.

Tatsumi giró 180 grados mientras se ajustaba las gafas con dos dedos. Los dos recién llegados se pusieron a temblar inconscientemente, y solo el efecto combinado de sus dos mejores expresiones de arrepentimiento pudo contrarrestar la ira del manipulador de sombras.

- Vosotros dos¡subid a bordo, ya!- Murmuró Tatsumi, con los labios muy apretados y la cara muy seria: obviamente estaba haciendo esfuerzos por controlarse.

- SI SEÑOR!

Y sin más contratiempos, los cuatro Shinigami cruzaron el umbral y emprendieron su viaje al viejo continente.

Cuando, casi once horas más tarde, el avión dejó atrás la espesa capa de nubes que los había acompañado durante todo el viaje, los cuatro shinigamis se asomaron asombrados a la ventanilla. La vista era realmente espectacular: El calido y vibrante sol meridional llenaba el mar de motas doradas, mientras que, a lo lejos, la línea de tierra se perfilaba claramente contra un cielo azul y despejado. De todos ellos, Watari era el único que había visitado la ciudad anteriormente, y ahora estaba emocionado explicándoles a los demás lo que veían:

- Mirad, este es el aeropuerto de Fiumincia, también llamado Leonardo da Vinci, es el más grande de toda Italia. Y a 25 kilometros, ahí la tenemos… Roma! Mirad, mirad!- Watari se ruborizó un poco cuando Tatsumi, sentado a su lado, se inclinó ligeramente sobre él para tener mejor vista. Sin embargó, se obligó a continuar.

- Veis ese río que la cruza por la mitad? Es el Tiber. Veis esa especie de hoja? Ahí esta el Castel Sant' Angelo, el castillo del Angel, es espectacular. Y allí el circo Romano

-Yo quiero verlo! Donde está?- saltó Tsuzuki desde los dos asientos posteriores.

- Y, allí, vés esa plaza ovalada? La cúpula enorme y el recinto amurallado? Es la Ciudad Santa del Vaticano! Un país independiente dentro de la ciudad, la sede de la Iglesia Católica.

- Es una ciudad fascinante- Comentó escuetamente el secretario, apartando a Tsuzuki sin muchos miramientos y volviéndose a sentar bien. Sin embargo, si alguien se hubiera estado fijando, habría notado el ligero tono rosado de sus mejillas.

* * *

Ya superado todo el jaleo de el aterrizaje, los cuatro shinigamis salieron por fin de las entrañas del aeropuerto, después de once horas de vuelo más esperas. La División Mediterránea tuvo la decencia de, al menos, enviarles a alguien a recogerlos: Una chica joven y morena que en esos momentos estaba discutiendo con un chico para que se encargase de las maletas de los cuatro hombres.

La joven se giró sonriente hasta ellos:

- ¡Buenos dias! Soy Niccola, del departamento de Relaciones internacionales. Les doy la bienvenida a Italia de parte de todo el departamento. – Aunque la joven les habló en inglés, tenia un marcado acento italiano- Bueno, debéis estar bastante cansados de tanto viaje. Si me acompañan, enseguida les llevaré a su hotel. ¡Les hemos alojado en uno de los mejores de la ciudad!

La joven les condujo hasta un magnifico coche (Un Morgan negro de coleccionista, que casi hizo que Tatsumi se desmayase pensando en el precio), y tras lidiar con varios intentos de hacer encajar todo el montón de maletas en el pequeño maletero, se subieron en el coche y arrancó. El viaje fue bastante más emocionante de lo que había sido el viaje en avión; cuando estás acostumbrado a la vida tranquila en Meifu, las calles abarrotadas, los gritos de los conductores y el caos en general de las calles romanas son toda una experiencia.

En este justo instante, el Morgan había hecho una derrapada brusca para evitar comerse a un motorista, y volvió a arrancar entre los gritos – insultos- del conductor, mientras Niccola murmuraba algo en italiano que, aunque no lo entendieran, se parecía sospechosamente a una reflexión sobre toda la familia de dicho motorista .De hecho, tu puedes no saber nada de italiano, pero un "figlio di puttana" lo llega e entender todo el mundo.

Cuando por fin llegaron al hotel, los shinigamis no pudieron contener su asombro: Hasta Hisoka, no muy dado a expresar sus emociones, estaba con la boca un palmo más abierta de lo normal. Era… increíble! Estaba situado en medio de una de las calles principales del casco antiguo, con una exquisita fachado neoclásica que ostentaba un rótulo dorado con " Hotel la Fontana, " La entrada era toda de mármol, con las alfombras rojas de rigor en el suelo.

Niccola se encargó de hacer el "check in" , y, nada más entrar Watari y Tsuzuki, curiosos como siempre, partieron a explorar la planta baja: el magnifico restaurante, las lujosas salas de estar…ninguno de los dos habia estado nunca en un lugar tan caro!

-Está visto que aquí tratan a los empleaos mejor bque en Japón, no?

- Pues si- Replicó el científico-¿Has visto el coche de la chica¡Yo necesitaría varias décadas de sueldo para poder permitirme algo asi!

-¿Y el hotel? Tatsumi nunca nos pagaría uno como este…menudo tacaño que es. - continuó Tsuzuki.

-Es cierto…- contestó el científico. Aunque verdadera, la última frase de su amigo le había puesto un poco triste. Tatsumi podía ser ( y, de hecho, era) muy estricto en cuanto a los gastos, pero es que, al fin y al cabo, ese era su trabajo: cuidar de todos, vigilar que todo marchase bien, que no faltase nada de lo imprescindible: una misión bastante difícil, vistos los pocos fondos que los del Directorio les solían destinar.

Watari, desde el primer día que llegó a Meifu (el más allá) reparó en la figura del secretario. Se sintió impresionado por la imagen impecable del hombre, siempre vistiendo y comportándose de manera correcta, siempre educado, que se pasaba día y noche sentado en su despacho, entre pilas y pilas de informes al principio y delante de la pantalla del ordenador los últimos años, intentando corregir y revisar y controlar todo, gritando al primero que osase desobedecer las normas (Watari mismo se podia preciar de ser el que más gritos habia recibido del secretario por esa razón).

En fin, haciendo todo lo posible para que todo fuese bien… y haciendo también todo lo posible y más para protegerlos a todos ellos. En especial Tsuzuki…

El científico sintió una punzada en el corazón al pensar en esto último, pero el extraño sentimiento se fue tan rápido como había venido. Al fin y al cabo, el shinigami de ojos violetas era su mejor amigo, al que quería de todo corazón, y era el primero en alegrarse de que Tsuzuki tuviera alguien que lo cuidase tan bien. Y punto. Pero aún y así…

Aún podía recordar aquella terrible noche en Kyoto como si fuera ayer mismo. Sus ojos dorados se nublaron ligeramente al revivir lo sucedido: su mejor amigo, que ahora parloteaba a su lado como si no pasase nada (Aparentemente, acababa de encontrar el comedor del hotel y estaba entusiasmado especulando sobre la comida), en medio de ese mar de llamas, consumiéndose por dentro y por fuera…. y, gravado en su mente, el gesto y la expresión del secretario, aquel "destrúyeme con tu muerte" que escapó de los labios de Tatsumi, su mirada fija en las llamas…

Para Watari, fue un shock demasiado grande que jamás olvidaría. Primero la angustia y desesperación de ver como perdían a su mejor amigo sin poder hacer nada, y luego, a su lado, en medio de la confusión, ver como aquel hombre en el que todos confiaban, el que siempre se hacia cargo de todo… ver como Tatsumi se desmoronaba y su fachada, impecablemente construida a lo largo de muchas décadas, se rompía en mil pedazos para revelar al hombre vulnerable y desesperado que había detrás.

"….Tsuzuki, si esto es lo que buscas…Destrúyeme con tu muerte…"

-¡WATARI!

-Mmm… ¿Eh?

- ¡Me estabas ignorando completamente¿En que estabas pensando?- Preguntó Tsuzuki, interrumpiendo el ensimismamiento del científico. La sombra que había aparecido en los ojos dorados de su amigo no pasó inadvertida al shinigami mayor. Y no era la primera vez que la veía: aunque por fuera seguía siendo el de siempre, - Charlatán , entusiasta, con una sonrisa siempre a punto- , Tsuzuki se había dado cuenta de que algo en el interior de su amigo había cambiado.

Miró al científico de forma preocupada, y suspiró resignado cuando, siguiendo sus patrones habituales de conducta, Watari dibujó una brillante sonrisa en su cara mientras contestaba despreocupadamente "No es nada importante".

Mientras, en la recepción, Niccola ya había finalizado todos los trámites previos. Se giró sonriente hacia Tatsumi y Hisoka.

- ¡Tutto bene, ya está todo arreglado! Tenéis dos habitaciones dobles en la quinta planta, la 513 y la 515, que son continuas. ¿Mando que os suban las maletas?

- Le estaríamos muy agradecidos- contestó Tatsumi. Se dirigió al chico- ¿Supongo que tu _preferirás_ estar con Tsuzuki, no, Hisoka?

_¿Porqué demonios me pregunta esto delante de todos? _Murmuró Hisoka furioso mientras se ruborizaba totalmente. Justo en ese instante llegaban Watari y Tsuzuki.

- Me es totalmente indiferente- Contestó de manera tipicamente adolescente, apartando la mirada.

-Perfecto, entonces todo arreglado. Hisoka, Tsuzuki: vosotros estaréis en la habitación 513, Watari y yo nos quedaremos la 515. ¿Todo bien?

- ¡Hisokaaa, dormiremos juntos¡Que bien!

- ¡Imbecil, sueltame!- gritó el chico, rojo como un tomate, intentado apartar a su compañero "¿_tenias que hacerlo, no, Tatsumi?imbecil imbecil imbecil imbecil…"_

Niccola no pudo reprimir una carcajada al ver la escena, que ocultó dándoles la espalda para hablar con el botones. Rápidamente se despidió de ellos, deseándoles una feliz estancia y quedando con ellos a la tarde para llevarles a la famosa División Mediterranea, esa colosal organización que regía toda el area del mediterráneo, desde Portugal hasta Turquía, que era capaz de alojarlos en un hotel de cinco estrellas y de proveer a sus empleados de un Morgan descapotable, pero que en ocho meses había sido incapaz de resolver un simple caso de unas cuantas almas extraviadas.

TBC…

Nota del autor:

Bueno¡Ya está aquí el primer capítulo!

Espero que mas o menos haya gustado, aunque a decir verdad la primera parte no me ha convencido mucho, el tono global de toda la historia será un poquito más dramático…

Espero poder actualizar prontito, prontito… mientras, me haría muy feliz que os animaseis a comentar la historia, si habéis escrito algo ya sabréis que no hay nada como un buena critica para ayudar a mejorar un fic.

Muchos besos y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Roma I

Alichinno. Segundo capítulo

----Roma: I----

* * *

_Hotel La Fontana, Roma; 12.55_

- ¡Watari, llevas más de media hora en el cuarto de baño¡Haz el favor de salir YA!

El secretario, efectivamente, llevaba más de media hora esperando que su compañero diese signos de vida. Resignado, se dejó caer en su cama, un amplio lecho recubierto de terciopelo, un lujo que él había juzgado de totalmente innecesario, y Watari de totalmente encantador, y se puso a pensar.

Tatsumi siempre había sido partidario de una vida austera, y se sentía un poco violento en medio de tanto lujo, de tanto barroquismo. Desde que ingresó en JuHoChou, había intentado llevar una vida sencilla: tanto en el plano económico como en el emocional. Era de esa clase de hombres acostumbrados a reprimir sus deseos y a mantener sus emociones ocultas en las sombras. Su especialidad, precisamente. No le había pasado inadvertido que su compañero ocasional, Watari, era justamente, todo lo contrario, al menos en apariencia. Igual que Tsuzuki y Hisoka; ni que lo hicieran a propósito.

"Si al menos fuese un poco más…mmm, digamos, organizado.." pensó, echando una ojeada rápida a la habitación. Su cama era el único espacio que permanecía en orden. Nada más abrir la puerta, el científico se había abalanzado sobre la cama de más a la izquierda, la que daba a un ventanal con unas vistas preciosas, la habia reclamado como suya y había empezado a abrir maletas y bolsas y a vaciar su contenido sin seguir ningún orden lógico aparente. El resultado: Toda su cama ocupada por el portátil y una maraña de cables y pequeños aparatitos, el suelo de la habitación repleto de ropa, pertenencias variadas encima de las mesillas, la jaula de 003 tirada junto a la ventana (tanto en el avión como en el hotel solo habian consentido la presencia de la pequeña lechuza de esta manera), mientras que la pequeña bola de plumas, excitada, revoloteaba por la habitación mordiéndolo todo…

Por si fuera poco, rápidamente había entrado en el cuarto de baño (ignorando por completo las quejas de Tatsumi) y se había encerrado ahí. Se preguntó si Hisoka no estaría teniendo el mismo problema con su compañero, y sonrió ante la comparación.

"Bueno, sea lo que sea, se acabó". Con resolución, se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a golpear de nuevo.

- ¡Watari, ya está bien de perder el tiempo¡Voy a entrar!

- ¡Ok, ok, un momentito que salgo de la ducha!- Se escuchó por fin desde dentro. Se oyó el ruido de alguien saliendo del agua- Ya está, ya puedes entrar, mira que eres pesado…- murmuró por lo bajo.

Si pensarlo dos veces, Tatsumi abrió la puerta violentamente, con un brazo levantado, listo para echarle bronca… y ahí se quedó parado. Una nuve de vapor le golpeó de pleno, pero no fue eso lo que le detuvo, sino la visión que tenia delante de sus ojos: El científico, de perfil, con tan solo una toalla anudada a la cintura, con la cabeza ladeada, intentando poner en orden su larga cabellera. El secretario se quedó como hipnotizado viendo como la masa húmeda y dorada se partía dócilmente bajo los dedos expertos del científico, con algún tirón que otro, y resbalaba por la espalda y por los pectorales bien definidos, hasta llegar casi a tocar los abdominales que…

-Tatsumi… ¡Tatsumi¡Estabas en las nubes! Quédate dentro o sal fuera, pero cierra la puerta que me está entrando frío, plis.

Watari no había dejado de peinarse un solo momento, y por eso se perdió la expresión de shock de su compañero. El secretario, por suerte, logró recomponerse rápidamente y volver a su antigua línea. Se ajustó las gafas, un gesto que siempre significaba que o estaba muy nervioso o que estaba muy preocupado. Acompañó el gesto con el tono de voz más formal que pudo:

- Watari, dentro de media hora bajamos a comer. Creo que ya has gastado más agua de la que…

- Bah, ni que la pagaras tu!- replicó el científico- ¡ Relajate, que estamos en Italia!

Y, con una carcajada, le tiró una toalla a su compañero (Que no pudo esquivar) y salió corriendo del cuarto de baño.

"Watari, com puedes ser tan idiota, tan imbecil, tan, tan…" Se quedó murmurando por lo bajo Tatsumi, furioso consigo mismo. Aún con la toalla en la mano.

* * *

Después de una excelente comida, los cuatro shinigamis se encontraron con Niccola, sonriente como siempre. Para esta ocasión, la chica había dejado de lado la ropa informal (tejanos y camiseta) de antes y se había decantado por una falda y una blusa mucho más formal, que le daban mucha más presencia. Los cuatro shinigamis, por su parte, también se habían vestido de manera más seria. Al fin y al cabo, iban a ser presentados en la División… 

-Nada más llegar, os presentare a Paolo, el anterior encargado de vuestro caso, y a vuestros superiores directos, Sandro diLucca y Vanozza Riegi- les explicó la joven- también os pondré en contacto con aquellos que os podrán proporcionar la información necesaria. Pero ahora, andiamo! De camino os contaré todo lo que necesitareis saber…

Volvieron a subir en el impresionante morgan negro y, mientras la joven arrancaba, comenzó su relato.

"Aquí, en esta zona, llamamos a nuestra dimensión el "Limbo", que equivaldría a vuestro Meifu: ni cielo, ni infierno… una tierra desierta donde esperan aquellos que aún no pueden ser juzgados. Es una bisagra entre los planos de existencia, el conocido y los desconocidos. Nuestra labor, al igual que supongo que será la vuestra, es velar por el correcto funcionamiento del sistema. Al igual que en Japón, en el corazón de toda nuestra organización están los llamados "Guías", aquellos con poder para vivir entre los dos mundos…Bueno, hasta aquí todo esto ya os lo sabéis. Pero hay algunas cosas diferentes.

Para comenzar, la naturaleza misma de los territorios sobre los cuales trabajamos ha sido muy inestable. No se si me explico: los mapas de toda esta zona nunca han durado más de un lustro. Italia misma no se formó como nación unitaria hasta hace unos..ummm…unos ciento y trenta años. Algunos de mis compañeros aún hablan de la obra de Garibaldi y Victor Manuél y... En fin, no me voy a desviar del tema. Lo que quiero decir es que es una zona muy inestable, y siempre ha habido muchas guerras. Demasiadas.. en nuestro Mediterraneo se ha estado vertiendo sangre continuamente: desde el convulso oriente o las orillas de África hasta las grandes potencias de Francia y España, siempre todas luchando por el poder. Que le vamos a hacer¡es nuestra forma de ser!

Ahora bien, según me han dicho, algunos de vosotros ya sufristeis en persona los problemas que acarrea un traspaso de competencias entre países. Si no me equivoco, una alma perdida entre todo el lío de la devolución de Hong Kong a la China… una tal Maria Wong¿no es cierto? Cuando un territorio cambia de manos en la tierra, también suele cambiar de manos en el más allá, y esto siempre és un caos.

El caso es que llegó un momento en que la situación se hizo insostenible, unos quinientos años atrás…en ese momento, unos pocos se alzaron y, de manera contundente y sangrienta, pusieron fin al desorden que reinaba en el "Limbo". Algunos dicen que fue peor el remedio que la solución, pero nadie sabe mucho de todo eso, ni uno solo de nosotros se remonta hasta tan antiguo. Pero el resultado fue una Unión que, años después, se transformaría en lo que ahora vais a ver: la División Mediterranea.

Esta formidable organización comprende desde las orillas Atlanticas de la península Ibérica hasta las puerta de Asia. Por supuesto, cada país tiene su propia organización, pero todos dependemos de la misma Dirección, y compartimos los mismos recursos. Compartimos departamentos como Administración y Contabilidad, Jurisdicción, Seguridad, o Inteligencia… también tenemos acceso a la misma información.

El Registro de todas las almas está centrado aquí, en Italia, aunque nadie sabe exactamente dónde están los libros.

Bueno, vayamos al grano. Aquí, en Italia, trabajan unos cuarenta Guías, o Shinigamis. (Yo no, yo pertenezco al departamento de Relaciones Externas). Como vosotros, se organizan en parejas, y están bajo el mando de Sandro di Lucca. Este, a su vez, está bajo las órdenes de Vanozza, la la cual responde por Italia delante de la Dirección: una junta de doce hombres que se erigieron hace quinientos años, cuando lo del pacto. Muy pocos los han visto u oído, ni se sabe nada de ellos: quienes són, de dónde llegaron… pero siempre hacen llegar sus ordenes. Són " Il Consiglio" (el consejo). Su palabra és la ley aquí: esto es lo primero que vais a tener que aprender. A veces puede resultar un poco duro, pero seria mucho peor si no estuviesen."

-Bueno, esto es todo lo básico¡espero no haberos aburrido demasiado!- Acabó la joven. En todo el rato, ninguno de los shinigamis había abierto la boca, por más que la mente de Watari, investigador hasta la muerte, se había quedado con muchos interrogantes. ¿Qué era ese Consejo¿Cómo podían llegar a manejar tal cantidad de almas?. Por desgracia para él, justo cuando iba a mencionar algo Niccola paró el coche y todos bajaron.

* * *

- ¡Uahh¿Dónde estamos? - Preguntó asombrado Tsuzuki. A su alrededor, un inmensa plaza elíptica les abría ante ellos, las largas columnatas que la rodeaban extendiéndose hacia ellos como dos brazos enormes y acogedores. En el centro, se alzaba un obelisco con una cruz encima, y detrás, una gran iglesia de apariencia a caballo entre renacentista y barroca, donde sobresalía una enorme cúpula de 132'5 metros de alto… La obra arquitectónica más prodigiosa de la época, debida al genio de no solo uno, sino cuatro de los más grandes maestros de todos los tiempos. 

- Bienvenidos a Ciudad del Vaticano- Dijo Niccola con orgullo.- Es el centro de nuestra organización.

Cruzaron la gran plaza hasta llegar a la impresionante fachada y se detuvieron ante una de las puertas laterales de la Basílica de San Pedro. La joven italiana se detuvo, y apoyando la mano en el metal labrado, susurró una orden en voz baja. La puerta se abrió sin ningún ruido.

-Vamos, entrad.

Al cruzar la puerta, se encontraron en un interior reflejado de la Basílica de San Pedro. Se habian imaginado una gran sala luminosa, llena de gente y turistas haciendo foto, sacerdotes pasando de aquí para allá… en fin, tal cómo la msotraban las fotos que habían visto en las revistas del hotel. Pero nada les había preparado para lo que se encontraron al cruzar el umbral.

La arquitectura era la misma: la gran planta en forma de cruz latina, las mismas estatuas que ilustraban las guías de la ciudad, los mismos ornamentos… solo que esta capilla estaba desierta. Aunque estaban en plena tarde y los ventanales proyectados por Maderno eran enormes, apenas entraba luz, y la gran sala estaba sumida en la penumbra, lo cual acentuaba aún más su enorme tamaño. Los grandes pilares ornamentados surgían de entre las tinieblas, y las esculturas, con el juego de sombras, parecían cobrar vida y fruncir el ceño. Bajo su atenta mirada, los cinco cruzaron la basílica, y los recién llegados no pudieron sino estremecerse ante los penetrantes ojos de las creaciones de Miguel Ángel que, silenciosas, parecían vigilarles con una mueca amenazadora. Y, lo peor, estaban seguros de que… bueno, de que esa sensación no eran imaginaciones suyas. Había "algo" vivo en esa gran sala desierta, algo amenazante.

- No os preocupéis, solo son los Guardianes- explicó la joven, al advertir la incomodidad de los otros- Ahora entraremos en nuestras oficinas.

Justo antes de llegar ante el altar, la joven giró hacia la derecha y entró por una pequeña puerta oculta entre dos grandes estatuas.

* * *

El cambio de ambiente fue tan brusco como el experimentado al entrar en la capilla, y no pudieron sino alegrarse cuando dejaron atrás la atmósfera opresiva de la iglesia para ir a parar al interior ruidoso de una oficina. Acababan de entrar en lo que parecía ser la recepción de un hotel: paredes de mármol de colores cálidos, una larga mesa donde dos señoras bien vestidas atendían a una larga fila variada de personas, alfombras en el suelo.. . 

Niccola hablaba con un tercera chica. Al lado de los cuatro Shinigamis, dos chicos jóvenes tomaban un café y charlaban animadamente, y más allá se abrió un ascensor para dar paso a otra oleada de gente, entre la cual vieron a dos árabes vestidos con túnicas blancas, que les llamaron bastante la atención.

- Bien, ya he avisado a los superiores y tenemos una entrevista con Sandro.- Dijo Niccola camino a los ascensores- ¡No puedo creer que no os hayan hecho esperar ni cinco minutos! Normalmente hay que hacer antesalas que duran días… En fin, habéis tenido suerte. Tercera planta¡División de Guías!

Y los cinco entraron decididos en el interior del ministerio.

* * *

Unas seis horas después, la luna llena ya dominaba un cielo oscuro. 

Hacía tiempo que habían llegado de nuevo al hotel: se habían duchado, habían cenado juntos, se habían dado las buenas noches y cada uno se había ido a dormir a su habitación, a descansar después de un duro día.

Una magnifica noche de verano, pensó Tsuzuki, recostado en el balcón de su habitación. Ahora, con la barriga llena y su compañero de ojos verdes durmiendo apaciblemente, Tsuzuki se sentía libre para pensar sobre lo sucedido en el día. Desde su balcón tenía una excelente vista de toda la ciudad. Relajándose, se dejó llevar por todo lo que le envolvía: El brillante Tíber, serpenteante y plomizo en la oscuridad, atravesaba las calles iluminadas. La brisa fría, con aroma de mar, que le rozaba suavemente. La gente saliendo y entrando en los bares, las terrazas llenas. Los callejones oscuros. Una pareja que hacía el amor en el edificio de al lado. La suave respiración de su compañero, la tranquilidad de saber que Hisoka estaba a su lado, protegido. La música que se oía lejana en una plaza…

El shinigami de ojos violetas suspiró contento y relajado. Ese era uno de estos raros momentos en los que sentía que estaba en paz con el mundo. En el que sentía que, por más que a veces causase sufrimiento, esta vida valía la pena. Aunque solo fuera para poder vivir una noche más como aquella, anegado en la belleza de una noche. Le gustaba esa sensación: después de tantas décadas de existencia, habia aprendido que, a veces, lo único que hace que sigas adelante són esos pequeños momentos.

Uno de esos raros momentos en que te sientes feliz.

Movido por el viento frio, Tsuzuki cambió de postura. Su mente, a regañadientes, dejó estas reflexiones y se concentró en repasar los acontecimientos del día:

Niccola les había presentado a tanta gente que penas podía recordarse de la mitad de las caras, por no hablar de los nombres. Todo había comenzado en el despacho de Sandro diLucca. El despacho mismo ya estaba hecho para impresionar: cortinas de terciopelo, muebles muy antiguos, cuadros que se adivinavan muy valiosos. Nada más entrar, había notado que allí había un ser con un aura extremadamente fuerte y vieja.

La primera impresión que tuvo de Sandro era la de una persona con una inteligencia extraordinaria. Un noble, un principe quizá, de un par de siglos atrás. Vestido impecablemente con un traje de seda, daba la impresión de ser un hombre refinado y culto.

Físicamente, tenía la apariencia de un joven de apenas unos veinte años, delgado y de mediana estatura, de una delicada belleza. Tenía el pelo largo y liso, casi plateado, y la tez extremadamente pálida. Los rasgos, aunque muy hermosos, eran afinados y angulosos y poseía unos fascinantes ojos pálidos, de color verde claro, que le daban un aire de reptil. Era la mirada de ese hombre lo que imponía respeto: la manera en que entrecerraba los ojos y te daba a saber que lo sabía todo sobre ti: Los gestos lánguidos, las sonrisas cínicas con las que acompañaba sus palabras lo que hacía que su hablar tuviera un efecto hechizante.

Lo primero que hizo tal hombre fue excusar la ausencia de su superiora, Vanozza, por motivos personales. Acto seguido se había enfrascado en una conversación trivial, puramente de cortesía. Aunque estuvieron hablando más de una hora, con Niccola y Watari haciendo de traductores, ahora que repasaba los acontecimientos en su mente Tsuzuki se daba cuenta de en aquel despacho no se había dicho nada de valor: se había tratado de un encuentro para "husmearse" solamente. En todo el tiempo no había mencionado para nada las veintitrés almas perdidas, como si la llegada de los japoneses fuera una excursión turística. No se podía negar que Sandro fuese un buen anfitrión, pero le pareció extraño un hombre cómo aquel, que parecía tan importante y ocupado, les dedicase tanta atención

El shinigami de ojos violetas frunció el ceño. La manera en como hablaba aquel hombre, en como se había interesado por sus opiniones… había algo que le hacia pensar que su interés iba más allá de la simple cortesía.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que no les habían dado ninguna pista de por donde comenzar a investigar. El anterior encargado del caso, Paolo, un joven con pintas de despreocupado, parecía haber hecho poca cosa más que registrar el nombre de los muertos y algo de información sobre ellos. Se había limitado a encoger los hombros y entregarle a Tatsumi un montón de hojas desordenadas del fondo de un armario.

Tsuzuki sonrió para sí. Que le matasen si ahora mismo el secretario no estaba despierto, revisando los informes. Lo conocía desde hacia demasiado tiempo como para no saber la importancia que daba Tatsumi al trabajo. Tratando de no hacer ruido, se asomó a la ventana continua, donde estaba la habitació de lo otros dos, y intentó ver algo. Apenas podía ver nada a causa del mal ángulo de visión y de las cortinas echadas, pero al fin distinguió una silueta sentada en el escritorio y el suave murmullo de las hojas de papel al ser manipuladas. El shingami de ojos violetas sonrió para si mismo, recordando que posiblemente Watari estuviese también despierto, trasteando con su portátil, intentando conseguir algo de información. "Tal para cual", pensó divertido. Luego dio media vuelta y entró en su propia habitación, cerrando con cuidado la ventana.

En silencio, se despojó de la bata, quedándose vestido con un ligero pijama de tela. Se dirigió hasta su propia cama, pero justo antes de meterse dentro algo pareció cambiar su idea y se acercó lentamente a la cama de su compañero. Hisoka dormía despreocupadamente, con su rostro reflejando paz, y las cortinas, ondulando ligeramente por el viento, dibujaban sobre él un curioso juego de sombras y luces. El shinigami mayor se sentó en el borde de su cama, contemplándolo con calma. Después de un largo rato, tímidamente Tsuzuki cogió la mano que reposaba sobre la colcha, y se la llevó a los labios. Presionándola suavemente, murmuró para si. "Buenas noches, Hisoka"

* * *

Mientras, en la habitación de al lado, todo transcurría según había imaginado Tsuzuki. 

Tatsumi revisaba los papeles y tomaba apuntes; Watari se peleaba con su ordenador y con la inestable conexión del hotel. Ni una sola palabra cruzaba la habitación: los dos hombres trabajaban en silencio, y lo único que se oía era el rítmico golpeteo de la teclas por parte del científico.

Aun así, se había creado en el pequeño recinto una atmósfera cálida y acogedora, un silencio cómodo en el que los dos se sentían a gusto, muy distinto a esos silencios interminables y incómodos que surgen en determinadas conversaciones. La jaula vacía de 003 continuaba reposando junto a la ventana, y solo cuando, horas más tarde, la pequeña lechuza regresó Watari levantó la vista de la pantalla, para recibir a su querida mascota con unas cuantas caricias.

Tatsumi también levantó la vista, sonriendo al ver al científico jugar con la diminuta ave. Estirado entre los cables del ordenador que invadían su cama, vestido sólo con sus típicos tejanos negros, Watari mantenía entre sus manos a 003, a la vez que le hablaba cariñosamente y le hacía cosquillas, como si estuviera jugando con un bebé.

Una vez más, se sintió cautivado por la calidez que parecía transmitir su compañero

-Bueno, Tatsumi, creo que es ya hora de.. Ahhw.. dormir- dijo el rubio incorporándose sobre la cama, mientras trataba de reprimir un bostezo- Son ya las dos...

- Vete a dormir tú si quieres, a mi aún me falta un poco. A propósito; ¿Has conseguido averiguar algo? – Replicó el secretario desde la mesa en la que estaba trabajando, maldiciendo a su propia mente por distraerse tan fácilmente.

-Poca cosa. Aún me estoy familiarizando con el sistema que utilizan aquí. Por lo que he podido ver, tienen el sistema de seguridad mejor diseñado que haya visto nunca. ¡Esto va a ser divertido!- contestó, con un brillo en los ojos- Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo que un genio como yo acabe averiguándolo todo- Añadió, riendo.

- Si, ya.

- Oye¿me lo parece a mi o es que no confías en mi, Tatsumi?

- No confío en ti.¿Para que me lo preguntas si ya los sabes?

-Awww… Tatsumi, a veces puedes llegar a ser bastante borde¿sabes?- replicó el científico haciéndose el enfadado.

A pesar de todo, Watari dibujó una sonrisa. Eran casi treinta años de trabajo junto al secretario: sabía que no tenía que tener en cuentas estas salidas de tono. Desperezándose, empezó a recoger el portátil y la maraña de cables y a prepararse para irse a dormir. Otra vez volvió a caer el silencio en la habitación. El científico se metió entre las sábanas y apagó la luz, revolviéndose un rato hasta encontrar la postura adecuada.

Por más que intentaba dejar la mente en blanco, no conseguía dormirse. La misma pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza desde hacia tiempo le quemaba en la lengua. "Ahora o nunca, amigo" se dio ánimos el científico.

Sin moverse, con la voz apenas hecha un susurro, se dirigió a la espalda del secretario:

- Oye Tatsumi… meses atrás, cuando lo de Kyoto… si Tsuzuki hubiera muerto, tu... tu que hubieras hecho?

El secretario se quedó petrificado ante la repentina pregunta. Lentamente, guardó todos los papeles y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos. Se quedó un largo rato en silencio antes de contestar, en un susurro también:

- Yo… no lo sé. Aún no lo sé.

El secretario se giró, tratando de encontrar los ojos dorados de su amigo, pero en la sombra solo veía la espalda del científico, que miraba la pared fijamente, con una expresión indescifrable en la cara, sin decir nada. Esta seriedad repentina en su compañero intrigó a Tatsumi, que se acercó preocupado a la cama del otro.

- ¿Por qué me lo has preguntado?

El científico seguía en silencio, tratando de dar una respuesta que ni el mismo conocía. ¿Por qué, desde hacia meses, no dejaba de preocuparse por eso?. Tembló ligeramente cuando notó que el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de otra persona que tomaba asiento. Tatsumi se sentó en el borde, dándole la espalda, y después de un largo silencio comenzó a hablar.

- Todo lo que recuerdo de aquella noche es que me hundía… todo a mi alrededor se derrumbaba y Tsuzuki… me había esforzado tanto, me había preocupado tanto por él, y, al final.. En serio¡había hecho lo posible para que fuese feliz!- Tatsumi levantó la voz sin darse cuenta, a medida que se perdía entre sus própias emociones.

De veras que lo había intentado, pero todo fue en vano, no fui capaz. Fallé. Una vez más, fallé. Soy incapaz de cuidar de nadie…Soy..

Para el secretario, fue como aflojar uno de los nudos que, delicadamente, mantenían todo bien sujeto dentro de su alma. Las emociones que había mantenido en la sombra durante tanto tiempo afloraban a la superficie y le hacían revivir todo. La culpa, el remordimiento…Y , de repente, sentía unas ganas inmensas de hablar de todo ello, de dejarlo libre. Las palabras salían de su boca entrecortadas, sin lógica, pero aún así no podía dejar de hablar.

- Y ver cómo él mismo decidía morir… lo ví todo en sus ojos: el miedo, la determinación, el cansancio. Y me dí cuenta de que és lo mismo que yo siento todas las noches. Y que yo, que había fallado tan miserablemente, no tenía ningún derecho a interferir. – El secretario se tapó la cara con las manos. Las espaldas le temblaban- No he sido capaz de ayudarle.. ni a Tsuzuki, ni a mi madre, ni a mi mismo! Yo hice que lloraran todos…Y, además…

- Tatsumi, basta.

El secretario se quedó callado, mirando el suelo, conmocionado. Watari se incorporó en la cama y posó una mano en el hombro de su compañero. Firme, cálida: Tatsumi poco a poco se fue calmando con la ligera presión. Como una luz que le guiaba fuera del túnel, como había pasado aquella vez. Ahora lo recordaba todo.

- Supongo que me dejé llevar por la situación. Era todo tan…-la voz del secretario se volvió a quebrar, y se quedó nuevamente en silencio. Watari mantuvo su mano sobre su hombro, esperando pacientemente a que reanudase.-

Aún recuerdo que me diste una buena bofetada- reanudó, con una risa seca- pero te lo agradezco. Supongo que hacia tiempo que lo necesitaba. Gracias.

- De nada- replicó el rubio desde atrás.

- Me hiciste reaccionar y darme cuenta de lo que realmente importaba. Me diste fuerzas para luchar contra mi mismo- Contestó suavemente.

Tatsumi se volvió para encarar por primera vez a su compañero. Watari seguí recostado en la cama, con el torso al aire. Incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, el secretario bajó la vista.

- Gracias por escucharme, Watari. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba hablar de esto. Siento tener que molestarte por estas tonterías.

El científico se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de considerar todo esto una tontería?.

Fijo su mirada dorada en su superior. Era como si la coraza impecable del secretario se hubiese vuelto a abrir, solo un poquito…Era chocante ver lo vulnerable que, en el fondo, podía llegar a ser Tatsumi: era lo mismo que había ocurrido ese día en Kyoto.

Pero esta vez Watari no dudó. Con un movimiento decidido, atrajo a su compañero de ojos azules hacia si. Le envolvió con sus brazos, apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Fue maravilloso ver como, poco a poco, el secretario se iba relajando y se iba abandonando al abrazo, hasta el punto que sus propios brazos rodearon el fino cuerpo del rubio con fuerza, los dedos largos enredándose en los cabellos dorados.

Tatsumi cerró los ojos y dejó que el perfume masculino de su compañero le envolviera. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se había sentido así… de hecho, no se había sentido tan a gusto nunca. Cuando el rubio, delicadamente, se tumbó sobre la cama, se aferró a él, apoyando la cabeza junto a la suya, en la almohada mullida.

- Gracias- murmuró a su compañero.

Watari no contestó. Creía que las palabras solas no bastaban en un momento cómo este. En vez de esto sonrió, volcando en esa sonrisa toda la calidez y la comprensión que quería transmitir. Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, antes de que Tatsumi cerrase los ojos y aflojara la presión de su abrazo. Se acercó, tímidamente pero ya con confianza, y escondió la cara en el hueco del cuello de su compañero.

Lentamente, el cansancio acumulado de todo el día comenzó a pesarle, y se durmió profundamente, envuelto en la calidez de su abrazo.

tbc..

* * *

Rinconcito de la autora: 

Uooo! Son la dos de la mañana y estoy muuuy sentimental. Lo siento, no he podido resistirme. Seguro que mañana lo releo y me parece demasiado tonto, pero, por si acaso, lo voy a colgar ya, que si no, entre una cosa y otra, tardo siglos y esto no puede ser!

Cambiando de tema, espero no aburrir demasiado con todas las descripciones que meto aquí y alla…. Lo siento… es esta maldita carrera de Arquitectura, que le come a uno el cerebro .

A propósito, me ha hecho mucha ilusión ver cómo también hay fans del TatsumiWatari de habla hispana! Tsuzuki y Hisoka son una pareja perfecta que da mucho juego pero, nose… siempre tengo la sensación de que los dos primeros, aunque a primera vista parecen secundarios mas sencillitos, son dos personajes increíblemente complejos. Sobretodo Watari. He estado leyendo los scans del tomo 11 y en ellos se intuye que detrás del científico también se esconde algo.

En fin, que me he alegrado mucho por los reviews! Los versos del principio los encontré en una pag. que trata sobre el manga Alichinno. No tengo ni idea de quién son, pero me gustaron mucho. La dirección és www. Soley de Lincourt: muchas gracias por el primer review! Yo también he estoy leyendo tu historia y está muy interesante. Ya intentaré actualizar más seguido, a veces soy muy perezosa pero intentaré mejorar. Besos!

Aroa Nehring; Muchas gracias por la crítica. Me ha alegrado de que no te hayan cansado tantos detallitos, espero que el resto de la historia te siga gustando. Tienes razón con que he estado allí, pero la mayor parte de las cosas las voy sacando en la marcha, con el libro en mano. Italia es un lugar simplemente increíble, habéis de ir todos! Tienes razón con lo de Venecia! Tranquila que también saldrá en el fic, tienen la intención de pasearse un poco por Italia. Yo también quiero ir a vivir alli! De momento, me conformaria con pillar una beca para la uni de allí, sería genial estudoiar arquitectura en Venecia.. En fin, muchos besitos que me estoy emocionando yo sola!

Aliena-wolf: Mi primera pareja favorita tambien era Tsuzuki/Hisoka, pero una vez descubrí a estos dos… ya no puedo dejar de leer sobre ellos! Son adictivos. U.

Tal como dices, me pareció divertido imaginar como funcionarian las cosas en el más allá de por aquí… tendremos también shinigamis tan guapos? Espero que si! A medida que avance la historia irán apareciendo más detalles sobre el tema, espero no aburrir. Si es así, dimelo en seguida plis! Un besote.

Dark-Kanako: Si! Otra escritora de Tatsumi/ Watari! Nunca seremos suficientes en este mundo! A ver si mucha mas gente se anima con el tema, que somos poquitas y es una pareja que merece mucho la pena, y dentro de poco esto se llena de Tataris!

También soy de Bcn (Que, con permiso de Italia, es una de las ciudades más bonitas). Besos y hasta el próximo!


End file.
